


Oddly Enough I Don't Mind

by Eluvian



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Heya all. There is probably not another game that I have started so soon after it came out and that I wrote a fanfic about so soon. So. Yeah. I thought why not. There will be more, currently I am just tired and wanted to post this because I have it.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, V/River Ward
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all. There is probably not another game that I have started so soon after it came out and that I wrote a fanfic about so soon. So. Yeah. I thought why not. There will be more, currently I am just tired and wanted to post this because I have it.

’I see what you’re doing, River’, she admits, here ver-knowing voice an easy, smooth velvet across the night air. She knows. But does she know what she is doing?

Not really.

’And how am I doing? Do I have a chance?’

Is he practically begging? Does he even know what he’s asking for?

So soon-

Such a short time-

She holds that gun in her hand. I won’t pick flowers for you. No, she does not need that. Needs nobody to pick flowers for her. Needs nobody. Period.

Then she looks River in the eye and-

What the hell’s she got to lose?

She does not have much time.

And River does not know that.

_Don’t care. I want to be happy. Just a bit. Just a little bit._

She smiles, coy, flirting, with a bit of sadness that isn’t even really there.

’Just don’t fall in love with me.’

Is she serious or kidding? Lets him decide.

’Too late, V’, he replies, his deep brown voice leaving a warm knot in her stomach. ’Too late.’

So…. honest.

A warning signal lights up. Don’t lie to him. She shakes it away and leans int o kiss him. No other words needed. He got his response. Quickly, he gets up, basically collecting her from the floor, grabbing her, pulling her, gently but strongly, and she has no idea ow they don’t crash ont he floor next to the tower.

She smiles, tries to suppress her laughter. All the heaviness is gone. Her body lights up with expectation. She pushes him to the nearest wall, taking a good look at him, oh he knew what he wanted, knew it from the start, wearing that top that shows his muscular arms, and he wasn’t even ashamed to talk about some woman complimenting him.

He knew what he wanted.

Her hands wander down to where his desire springs from. Leans in for another kiss, but notices two bystanders who seem to appear at that exact moment. They weren’t here before. Anyway, gotta run. Nothing to see here, neighbors.

He holds her hand, his fingers warm and sweating, is he so nervous or just excited? He hushes her as they walk by Monique and Dorian’s room. Huh. The kids. How absurd. A hazy thought – how will she be able to keep silent so as not to wake the kids up?

Then again, she doesn’t care.

River’s bedroom door chimes softly as he opens it, letting her in, and she pushes him against it he moment he enters the room. She is all over him, wants every piece of him, quickly, strongly, now. An empty bottle lands on the floor. Her gaze follows it, she’s panting, her head dizzy, driven awaaay by the current, not even questioning any of her moves now.

His hand touches her face, holds it firmly, makes her look at him. She drowns in his dark smoky look before his lips press against hers again. 

She turns her face to thebed. A question. He gestures her to take her clothes off. An answer. Quickly she jumps out of them, peeling off her blue-purple-pink jacket that barely covered her breast and did not cover her shoulder at all (she also knew what she wanted), then her rose ornamented pants. Her palms are on the bedsheet, long blue fingernails scratching the fabric with anticipation. It’s cold, vibrant against he flaming hot skin. She turns around, lying on her side and elbow, arching herself up as her fingers slide up and down her thigh.

Gotta compete with those sexy calves.

She drinks in his look. He loves what he’s seeing. He thinks she is beautiful and she knows that. He says nothing, but it’s obvious. She just wants him to touch her.

She reaches for his hands, pulls him closer, burying her face into his chest, drinking in his scent, his strength, his warmth. Skin on her skin. Been such a damn long time.

She sighes with relief. She lets herself free and takes control over him. He grunts as she rides him, but she suppresses his sounds with her hand. First, not to wake the kids. Second… she just loves her hand there.

A noise from the outside. He turns his face towards it, alert, ready to jump, to protect…

Not now.

She grabs his jaw and turns him back. _Focus on me._

She does not mind to hold back her voices when he puts her on her back. She folds her legs around his shoulders. He kisses her everywhere. She wants to give it back, but the joy just washes her away and they collapse, content, exhausted and hot.

Later, maybe. She has ideas.

The bed pulls. Gravity excludes all her thoughts. Or maybe she does not want to think because a certain someone in her mind has things to say she does not want to hear.

…

The scent is the first thing she notices when she wakes up. The particular scent of the house, smoke, food, and-

Huh.

She smiles as she remembers the previous night. Her body remembers and it likes the thought.

Her mind, however…

She puts on a top and pants, but nothing more. As she glances out the door, she sees River int he kitchen, cooking something in nothing but some pyjama pants.

Isn’t even wearing slippers. Well, it’s hella hot, so no need.

So damn cozy. No… stress about how she looks, awkwardness about what she should say, like with her previous boyfriends. She likes this calmness.

And then as she takes a few steps, she sees Johnny standing int he doorway.

_Fuck…_

_’Christ, V. I can't believe you’re making me fuck a cop. Gonna go plug my ears and gauge my eyes.’_

_Shuddup Johnny, I’m tired…_

She wished she could just push a button and numb Johnny.

Forever. Sometimes. But then at other times it was a sort of... comfort that he was there. Controversial. She hated it.

But right now, she didn't want to listen to whatever he had to say.

She walked on, inhaling the exhilirating smell of fresh coffee and placed her hand on River's shoulder. As if it belonged there. As if it had been its place for years. As if this morning had already happened a dozen times and she knew it would happen again and there would be no biochip, no Arasaka, no...

Shit. She was just tired. But thrilled. Her body remembering the last day put a vivid, colourful layer on everything.

She wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember when Johnny's only concern was that River is a cop?  
> Nothing else?

_So. You uhh…_

_‘Out with it, V.’_

_Shit, I didn’t even start talking._

_‘I know what you wanna say.’_

_Come on then. Say it._

_‘You won’t get those words out of my mouth. Enough that I had to witness what I did.’_

_You don’t mind?_

Johnny scoffs.

_‘Did I LOOK like I didn’t mind?’_

_I mean… that he’s a guy._

_‘Oh.’_

_It’s a problem that he is a cop but not that he is a guy._

That seems to have caught Johnny off guard. V has no idea how a construct can be embarrassed but he surely is.

_‘No, I’m NOT having this conversation.’_

_But you are._

_‘What makes you think so?’_

_You keep answering me._

_‘This I won’t.’_

_Okay._

V keeps on walking. The horizon’s molten orange drifts by. She does not stray from the road, or from her bike, she just needs a little time free from the rhythm of the radio and being alert and just… doing anything in general. Not really many cars to look out for, here in the Badlands. She just had to get away from the city. The air is wonderful here. If only her heart weren’t beating so hard and her throat weren’t so dry with opposing ideas.

_I’m sorry I forgot the omega blockers._

She should have used them. Then Johnny wouldn’t have… felt anything.

_‘V, please, just stop.’_

_I won’t forget them next time._

_‘Next ti- For real?’_

V is certain Johnny’s palm would meet his face if he had a body.

_What? You mean it really didn’t bother you?_

_‘V, I’m not gonna talk about your fuckin’ sex life!’_

_Listen, Johnny… lemme tell you one thing._

_‘And there she goes, patronizing on me.’_

_You. Are. In my head. Not getting out of there anytime soon. You feel what I feel. I felt what you do. You made me drink myself to near death, drugged me, made me make out and almost have sex with a hooker, and almost blew me up in a car crash. I don’t think we have anything to hide from each other._

_‘Huh…’_

_Believe me, I’d like to. But I can’t._

_‘Why are you having so much fun with this? Should just gaze at the sun for a couple o’minutes if you want, then delta.’_

She chuckles. She is indeed having fun. Why?

Her head has been a mess lately but she was pretty sure she knew one thing about Johnny. That he wasn’t into men. At all.

She shouldn’t have been thinking about that, but well… they did share a brain now.

How could she have not realized then?

_‘Hey, girl, stop, stop right there.’_

_Huh?_ She raises an eyebrow. _I’m listening._

_‘You weren’t into women, right?’_

_What do you mean weren’t-_

_‘Yes or no?’_

V blinks. _Nno._ She shakes her head. Definitely not. The world has always been full of the depictions of naked women at her disposal and all she felt was disgust. Envy, sometimes, looking at their bodies, seeing, sensing they are desirable, wishing she’d be similar to them, wishing to be wanted by men. Not wishing to _be_ with them.

_‘And now? Do you feel no change at all?_

Her vocal cords being used for Johnny’s words… her nose smelling that hooker’s perfume, the scent of her skin, her lips touching hers… raw, masculine desire that was now partly hers somehow.

Christ.

_Aaah, I see what you’re getting at._

She tried to sound easy, light, like she was still in control of this whole situation.

_‘Whatever the fuck I am doing to you, you are doing to me.’_

The sentence is scary like a finger slowly closing itself around her heart. Her lungs.

Her brain.

They are becoming more and more alike with each they. She wasn’t happy about that. This women-men-thing was the smallest issue.

But then… If someone said she would be having a terrorist in her head – she woulda imagined something much worse. Johnny could actually be fun.

_‘V?’_

_Sooo…_

_‘What?’_

_So you don’t mind?_

Johnny let out a sigh.

_‘Christ, you woman!’_

He didn’t say anything more. V just laughed, walked back to her bike and hopped on it, getting lost in synthetic rhythms and the sight of that filthy, colorful city as she approached it to catch some rest before continuing the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V tries to survive after Johnny took advantage of her body

After Rogue leaves the room, her consciousness seems to stabilize. The moment she gathers enough strength to move she throws up.

What even?

What the hell is – or was – in her system? She coughs and tries to breathe. Her body is literally fighting to stay alive.

That said, it does that all the time. But now the urge to fight is much more abrupt.

Curses arise in her head, all aimed at the one who caused all this. The one whose nonexistent figure is pacing by her bed, impatiently, as if he’s waiting for her to finally stop whining.

As if it wasn’t him who-

She doesn’t even have words at first. Then, she has to try really hard not to shout Johnny’s ears off.

Johnny tells her what he’s settled with Rogue. V has very vague memories. The ones that keep coming back are like the result of hallucination, like a drug, she is sure Johnny used some drug but in another level Johnny himself is that drug. The memory has to claw itself through many layers, but it is vivid at the same time. She was there and she wasn’t.

She felt so. Fucking. Good. Free. Finally. Drinking however much she wanted, staring those girls in the face, their stupid, but pretty faces, feeling the sharp pain, the ink becoming one with her skin, his skin, she would hate it but it didn’t matter, she wasn’t here, HE was and he would make the best of it; taking that dark-haired pretty one in her car, driving fast fast fast, even faster than V ever did and the girl wasn’t the safest driver either. And boom.

Consequences, Johnny. Mind the fuckin’ consequences.

Hah, no. No one’s gonna tell him that. Not now. Anyway. He got what he wanted. Gotta head to someplace safe ‘cause this chick’s body can’t take it, it seems.

 _‘We leavin or what?’_ Johnny folded his arms. V managed to grab the pillow, dug her long nails into it, then didn’t even bother aiming before she threw it at Johnny. Before the pillow hit his shape though, Johnny vanished and reappeared on the other side of the bed. V’s hands formed into a knot and she attempted to hit Johnny’s stomach but the rockerboy’s hands stopped hers. Not that it would have hurt anyway.

All this effort made whatever was left of that poison Johnny drank last night get out of her system. She shook while trying to regain her breath.

_Don’t. Ever. Do this with my body again._

_‘Dunno if you’ve noticed, but I don’t have mine. If I did, I neither of us would be getting’ sick here, ‘cause hell, you are weak to this stuff.’_

_Weak? You call me weak? I- I shouldn’t have let you-_

She was hurt. Not just physically. The trust she put into Johnny, that little trust that was so damned difficult to muster now crushed as if it never existed. She was angry, the thoughts in her head called Johnny a parasite, a stupid gonk, a narcissistic idiot.

_‘Tell me when you’re done.’_

_You just wait for that!_

She climbed to a mirror and washed her face. Her fingers brushed against her skin angrily, and when her gaze met her expression, she frowned and made faces like a child. Ugly faces. She held out the middle finger on both her hands, forming an X from them and stuck out her tongue while gazing at Johnny’s reflection behind her. It was childish, but it felt good.

She stood there for a while until she didn’t feel like being sick again. Drank a little water. Tried to stop asking why. Didn’t manage.


End file.
